Generally, tissue distractors are used for expanding or separating tissues in order to create a space between the tissue to improve visualization and for increased working space during open surgery and minimally invasive surgery.
For example, during arthroscopic surgery, the joint areas of the body, such as the hip, knee, shoulder, and other joint areas, are approached via the use of an endoscope. Some joints are harder to access than others. For example, the hip joint differs from other joints in that a thick layer of soft tissue, known as the hip capsule, surrounds it. This thick layer makes changing the trajectory of instruments placed into the joint difficult and the importance of placing portals, or tissue passages, more critical than other joints.
During such surgeries, it is important to minimize the amount and size of incisions in order to reduce healing times. Conventional retractors are often bulky and awkward and require substantially large open incisions in a skin surface which may damage large amounts of healthy tissue.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a surgical device that may be modified to assist in cannula access to various treatment sites within a patient body for surgery.